No voltees, no duermas
by Althea de Leo
Summary: "Si está en una palabra o está en una mirada… no puedes deshacerte del..." Shura pasará una noche de locos que nunca olvidará. Tiene un poco de contenido lemon.


_Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este shot está basado en la película The Babadook (en algunas partes)_

* * *

_No voltees… no duermas._

—Vamos, El Cid—dijo una mujer de cabellera negra a su esposo—vamos a perder la reservación y por tu culpa, amor.

—Espera un momento, Alexandra—dijo El Cid a su esposa—entonces, tú tienes mi número y el de Alexandra por si acaso, vamos a estar afuera toda la noche, ¿comprendes eso? —dijo intimidando al pobre chico.

—Sí, hermano—dijo Shura mirando a su hermano con fastidio.

Ya que era viernes por la noche El Cid y su esposa, Alexandra, habían decidido ir a comer a algún lugar ya que hace mucho que no tenían un momento a solas, más específicamente, desde que nació su hija, Catarina.

—No es para que sólo me digas "si, hermano", es mi hija la que estás a punto de cuidar—dijo El Cid con autoridad colocando su mejor cara de perro.

— ¡El Cid! —gritó Alexandra con insistencia.

— ¡Ya voy mujer!—decía El Cid zafándome de su esposa—ya sabes lo necesario, dentro de un rato te pedirá comida.

—Ok, no es la primera vez que cuido a la niña, deja de angustiarte tanto y... —Shura sintió como lo agarraban por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevaban un poco hasta pegarlo contra la pared de la casa.

—Escúchame muy bien, Shura—la mirada de El Cid lanzaba fuego a su pobre hermano menor—tu podrás ser todo un adulto y puede que ya te falte poco para graduarte de abogado, pero te recuerdo una cosa.

— ¿Q-q-q-qu-u-u-qué cosa? —dijo Shura mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de miedo, las miradas asesinas de su hermano podían asustar hasta al más valiente.

—Que vas a cuidar a mi hija, ósea TÚ sobrina, si llego a ver que le paso algo a Catarina en mi ausencia te juro que te moleré a golpes y que te dejare tan adolorido y deforme que no podrás sentir los otros golpes que te daré y eso también va si veo algo fuera de lugar en mi casa, ¿entiendes o te lo tengo que dibujar? —dijo El Cid con tono serio.

—S-s-sí, fuerte y claro querido hermano—dijo Shura tragando duro.

—Qué bueno que nos entendamos muy bien, hermanito—decía El Cid mientras bajaba a su hermano de golpe—volveremos mañana temprano, máximo ocho de la mañana si no es que antes—Alexandra ya lo estaba mirando feo para que se apurara—Ok, eso es todo, cuídala y por favor, no hagas desastres en la casa ni nada de fiestas y llama si necesitas algo.

—Sí, sí ya termina de irte que la mirada de Alex me está asustando más que la tuya—El Cid volteó y dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra. Lo estaba mirando tan fijamente que ya estaba sintiendo los cosquilleos en la columna.

—… ya sabes, por favor llama cualquier cosa—El Cid salió corriendo dejando a su hermanito en la puerta principal—nos vemos luego, hermano.

—Adiós y dale con todo lo que tengas a Alexandra—El Cid le dio un zape en la cabeza por imprudente y sucio—lo siento, lo siento.

—Se me olvidaba, cualquier cosa no dejes abierta ni una ventana de la casa y asegúrate de velar por ella durante la noche. Y asegúrate de que su closet este cerrado.

— ¿las ventanas? ¿el closet? ¿Por qué, se le aparece el coco? —dijo Shura en broma.

—No seas tonto, solo hazlo—El Cid jamás había sido un hombre de hacer bromas y menos si se trataba de su hija—hay algo que… bueno, la molesta todas la noches, no soy supersticioso pero ella siempre se despierta en las noches a la misma hora. Y por alguna razón no le gusta ver el closet abierto.

—… espero que sea una broma tuya—dijo Shura con mucha seriedad.

—No—al escuchar a su hermano a Shura se le revolvió el estomago un poco—Duerme bien, hermanito

—… Adiós.

Shura veía como Alexandra no despegó ni por un momento su mirada de El Cid, hasta que encendió el carro y desapareció de la vista de Shura.

—… será mejor que entre—dijo retirándose de la entrada y cerrando la puerta con los 6 seguros que tenía la puerta. Su hermano era un obsesionado con la seguridad.

Podría ser por su rango de juez o por simplemente que en el lugar donde vivían era tan solitario y… bueno, escalofriante. Su hermano había adquirido esa propiedad a un buen precio y la casa era hermosa y enorme pero, a pesar de todo eso, Shura odiaba solo dos cosas de la casa; su ubicación con un hermoso y oscuro bosque justo al frente de la casa, por detrás también, y que quedaba a 20 minutos de la civilización.

— ¿Dónde está la niña más linda de la casa de los Fernández? —dijo Shura acercándose a su sobrinita de 1año. La pequeña Catarina era una bolita de amor y con una cabellera oscura y medio larga como la de su cuñada y reía todo el tiempo, era una bebé feliz. Nada parecida a su hermano.

— ¡Pá! —articuló la pequeña niña.

—Fueron a hacer cochinadas por ahí—dijo Shura mientras cargaba a su sobrinita—vamos a comer—la bebé apenas decía unas cosas, lo que más decía era papá, mamá y algo que sonaba como Baba, hasta ahora nadie sabía a qué se refería la bebé con eso de Baba.

Shura colocó a la niña en su silla y la amarró bien y fue a prepararle algo de comer como había indicado su hermano. Recordó el biberón de emergencia y fue a calentarlo.

—Tengo que estudiar y… —en eso el celular de Shura sonó en la enorme sala de la casa—no te vayas a mover, Catarina—la niña se rió y siguió jugando con su peluche de cabrita—buena niña.

Shura llegó a la sala, sacó su celular de la mochila y se le iluminó la cara al ver quien era la persona que llamaba.

Lorena, una chica que cursa con él tres materias de la carrera de Derecho. Hacía ya un tiempo que Shura estaba intentando invitarla a salir pero no tenía el valor suficiente para invitarla a algún lugar.

—Lorena, hola—fue lo único que articulo Shura.

—_Hola Shura, ¿Estás en tu casa?_ —la pregunta sonaría comprometedora pero él sabía muy bien para que era.

—No, estoy donde mi hermano cuidando a mi sobrinita. ¿Sera que puedes venir hasta acá? Para no perder la lección de hoy—a Shura le empezaron a sudar las manos esperando una respuesta.

—mmm… yo te aviso, es que ahorita estoy donde mi abuela—Shura no dijo nada—yo te aviso si voy, no te preocupes, si no puedo ir hoy entonces nos veremos mañana.

—Ok no hay…

— ¡Baba! ¡Baba! —de la nada Catarina empezó a gritar.

—Te tengo que dejar, hablamos luego—iba diciendo Shura mientras corría a ver a Catarina.

—_Sí, adiós._

—Adiós—Shura trancó y llegó corriendo a la cocina para ver a Catarina reír. La niña estaba puesta en su silla justo al lado de un ventanal que daba hacia el bosque que estaba al otro lado de la calle de la casa de El Cid. La niña reía y seguía riendo para el bosque.

Shura se asomó para ver qué era lo que tenía a su sobrinita tan feliz, pero no había nada. Solo el bosque y un cielo oscuro.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Shura volteó a ver a Catarina y vio que los juguetes de la niña estaban en el suelo, pero estaban hacia el otro lado de la cocina. No había razón para que estuvieran en aquella zona de la cocina— ¿Tu los tiraste? —preguntó a la niña. Obviamente sabía que no iba a recibir una respuesta pero lo hizo por pura gracia.

—Baba… —fue lo único que dijo la niña. Shura soltó el peluche del asombro.

— ¿Baba? Sea lo que sea que te está enseñando tu madre no te esta haciendo nada bien—la niña mostraba ahora sus dientes a su tío en una enorme sonrisa— ¿Cómo es que una criaturita tan hermosa como tú es hija de mi amargado hermano y de la lunática de Alexandra? —tomó el biberón y con el otro brazo cargó a la niña hasta la sala.

_**9:00 pm**_

Catalina había comida, Shura había estudiado un poco para su parcial del lunes y la niña ahora dormía sin ningún problema. Shura llevó a Catarina a su cuarto y apagó la luz. La había bañado y cambiado. Hacerlas de tío no estaba tan difícil.

—Ahora me toca recoger los juguetes—la niña había regado sus peluches por todos lados. Shura fue recogiendo uno por uno hasta que vio uno que le llamó la atención— ¿Qué es esto? Alexandra sí que le compra cosas raras a la niña—era una muñequita de trapo.

Tenía un vestido color blanco con rojo y el cabello negro amarrado en dos colitas con dos lazos de color rojo también, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Shura era que no tenía rostro. Era blanco. Shura la dejó en su lugar y se acostó en el sofá.

Decidió dormirse un rato ya que la niña lo necesitaría con las energías recargadas, pero el descanso no le duro mucho. De repente un ruido rompió el silencio del lugar. Shura volteó rápidamente hacia el sitio del ruido, venia de la sala de estar que estaba en el segundo piso.

—… voy a matar a El Cid—Shura volteó y se encontró con la muñeca, como si lo estuviera mirando—que horror de juguete.

Shura tomó la muñeca, la guardo en la caja de juguetes y la dejó en la sala. Cuando entró a la sala de estar y prendió la luz vio que todo estaba normal. Todo estaba en su lugar.

—Que rara… ¡ah! —se escucho el mismo ruido— ¿Pero qué? —Shura se acercó al ventanal. Una vez más se escucho el ruido y esta vez pudo ver que era como si estuvieran tirando pequeñas piedras al ventanal— Lo… ¿Lorena?

— ¡Shura! —vio como la chica de larga cabellera le hacía señas desde abajo—¡¿Podrías abrirme?! ¡Creo que va a llover!

— ¡Ya voy!

Shura fue hasta su cuarto y buscó las llaves, pasó por el cuarto de Catarina y todo estaba bien.

—Hola Lorena—dijo Shura al abrir la puerta. Lorena era un chica medianamente alta, cabello color caoba con algunos mechones mas claros y ojos color Hazel y de piel clara con unos labios finos y una sonrisa tierna.

—Hola, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? Pensé que con el mensaje que te mandé estarías al pendiente—Lorena se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

—Sí, sí lo que tu digas—a Shura le gustaba mucho pero ella al parecer solo lo veía como a un amigo—… ¿mensaje? —se dijo a si mismo.

—Bueno… ¿vas a invitarme a pasar o…?

—Sí, lo siento es que mi sobrinita me tiene por las nubes—pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el enorme sofá—he estado muy ocupado desde temprano y no he tenido tiempo para descansar. Estudié un poco pero no he parado desde que se fue mi hermano.

—Descuida, mientras este dormida no importa nada—Lorena se acercó a Shura y le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos con lujuria—no sabes cuánto esperé por el día en que por fin quisieras hacerme tuya.

—… ¡¿Qué?! —Lorena lo calló con un beso rápido y a los pocos segundos Shura se lo devolvía con la misma intensidad. Todo fue tan rápido. Shura obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad pero, ¿Por qué razón Lorena había dicho eso? Ella era una persona tranquila.

Lorena se quitó la camisa revelando su plano abdomen y un sostén negro. Con rapidez le quitó la camisa a Shura y comienza besarlo nuevamente. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a donde siempre quiso verla el chico.

La chica sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio a Shura. Lo próximo que recuerda Shura era Lorena sobre el moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro, ambos desnudos y gimiendo como locos. Shura acariciaba los pechos de Lorena a la vez que los introducía en su boca.

Ambos estaban desde hace rato en el sofá. Lorena estaba sobre él, entrando y sacando su intimidad de la de Shura, moviendo sus caderas para volver loco al español. Shura andaba por las nubes.

— ¡Ah! Mas rápido… ¡ah!—decía Lorena que estaba en cuatro mientras Shura jalaba de su largo cabello—dame… nalgadas…

—Yo… no… puedo… más…

— ¡Baba! ¡Baba! —la bebé rompió el momento con su llanto.

— ¡Catarina! —Shura dejó a Lorena ahí y fue corriendo al sofá buscando su bóxer y su camisa— ¡Cata!, no llores bebita, no llores—Shura sacó a la niña de la cuna y la empezó a mecer de un lado al otro—son las 10:00 de la noche, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —por la carita de la bebé bajaban unas lagrimas gruesas mientras sus labios se cubaban en un triste puchero—no llores mi niña.

—Baba… Baba… ío… —Shura miró por todos lados pero no vio nada. Al asomarse en la cuna de la niña se sorprendió al ver a la muñeca sin rostro en una esquina de la cuna, cerca de donde estaría la cabeza de Catarina—pero… yo la guarde… —al voltearse, detrás de él estaba el closet abierto de par en par, dentro solo se podia divisar la oscuridad, profunda y asfixiante. Shura estaba como esperando que algo saltara de ahí y los atacara.

— ¡Shura! —el aludió volteó y vio a Lorena en la puerta del cuarto. Tenía la camisa puesta y los pantalones en la mano— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—La niña se despertó y…

— ¿Y tu crees que eso me importa? La hubieras dejado ahí llorando hasta que se volviera a dormir—Shura se sorprendió al escuchar las coas que decía Lorena—y lo estabas haciendo tan bien.

—Baba… Baba… —la bebé lloraba cada vez mas y se aferraba a la camisa de su tío con fuerzas.

— ¿Baba? No, es Lorena—Shura había hecho mal, había descuidado a su sobrina solo por un noche de lujuria… aunque más de uno lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Lorena.

—Nada… es… es mejor que te vayas, Lorena—dijo Shura mientras seguía meciendo a la niña.

—No entiendo, ¿entonces para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he llamado, tú me llamaste a mí más temprano.

—Tu me escribiste y me dijiste que viniera con urgencia pero te dije que no podia. Cuando salí de mi otro compromiso me llegó un mensaje tuyo diciendo que si quería venir a pasar un buen rato—Shura quedó con la boca abierta.

—Yo nunca mandé nada…

— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para tus tontos juegos—Lorena dio meda vuelta hasta la sala.

—Aguarda aquí Cata, no te vayas a mover—la niña le sonrió y vio como su tío salía corriendo a la sala detrás de la chica—Está lloviendo no deberías irte—había comenzado a llover mientras ellos andaban en su apogeo—no te vayas Lorena, quédate un poco más, al menos hasta que pare de llover.

—No, nos veremos el lunes—dijo Lorena tirándole la puerta a Shura en la cara. Vio como la chica subía a su carro y arrancaba, dejando nuevamente solo al chico.

— ¡¿Qué coños está pasando esta noche?! —Shura aun no terminaba de entender que era lo que había ocurrido. Acababa de tener sexo medio salvaje con la chica que le gustaba, eso era lo positivo de todo. Ahora, lo negativo; la casa estaba hecha un desastres por todo lo que habían hecho Lorena y él. Catarina seguía con la cosa esa de Baba y la muñeca sin rostro le paraba los pelos del todo el cuerpo cada vez que la recordaba.

Cerró la puerta con llave y emprendió su paso al cuarto de su sobrina.

—Esto no es normal ¡AAAAAH! —Allí, en el sofá, estaba la muñeca— ¡Esto es el colmo!

— ¡Baba, Baba, Baba! —Catarina gritó nuevamente pero no era un grito de terror como antes, no, era como si anunciara la llegada de algo— ¡ío, Baba!

Shura salió corriendo al cuarto y vio como Catarina reía mirando hacia su closet. Las puertas seguían abiertas de par en par.

—Baba, ío, Baba—Shura estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia. La bebe siguió diciendo lo mismo y cuando se dio cuenta que tenia la aterradora muñeca de trapo en manos su alegría aumentó— ¡Baba, Baba!

— ¿Ah?... ¿esta muñeca… es Baba? —dijo señalando la muñeca.

—Ela, ela—dijo la niña como pudo.

—… ya, voy a llamar a El Cid—Shura tomó a su sobrinita en brazos y le entregó la muñeca—no me la pegues en la cara, Cata.

La niña siguió jugando felizmente con su muñeca hasta que su tío encontró el teléfono y marcó el número que le había dado su hermano.

_**En un hotel, muy, muy lejano.**_

—Amor…

—Sí, mi vida.

—Me preocupa nuestra hija…

—Tranquilo, solo relájate unas horas, recuerda que este es nuestro tiempo juntos—Alexandra se encontraba besando el desnudo torso de su esposo—solo déjate llevar y te aseguro que no te vas a poner a pensar más en nuestra hija ni en Shura.

—…

Lo que El Cid ignoraba en esos momentos era que la condenada de su esposa había cambiado su celular a modo vibración. Shura estaba llamando en esos momentos pero El Cid estaba pasándola bien como para estar pendiente de su celular.

_**Shura y Catarina.**_

—No contesta… —Shura tenía a la niña en brazos aún—algo me dice que tu madre tiene algo que ver con esto—la pequeña soltó una risita como afirmándolo.

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y la niña se veía no tenia intensiones de dormir aun. Más aun con la muñeca esa en sus manos. Catarina adoraba esa fea muñeca, todo el tiempo que estuvo con Shura en la sala no la soltó ni por un ínstate.

—Como desearía que soltaras eso—la bebé le tiró la muñeca a Shura— ¡Aléjate! —agarró la muñeca y la tiró lejos de él y Catarina. En eso la bebé comienza a llorar con tanta desesperación que Shura comenzó a angustiarse—perdón, perdón, perdón. No quería hacer eso, cálmate, cálmate.

Shura miró a todos lados intentando ver que podía darle. La lluvia aun caía y los truenos no ayudaban mucho a calmar a la niña.

—Ya se, tu papá me dijo que te gustaba que te leyeran historias para dormir—Shura tomó a la niña y fue hasta su cuarto—debe haber un libro que te guste. Mmm… ¿Caperucita?... no. ¿La Cenicienta? ¿Versión de los hermanos Grimm?... no, es espeluznante—Shura siguió buscando pero no encontró nada.

—Baba… —a Shura se le puso la piel de gallina. Al voltear vio a su sobrina parada a un lado de la puerta. Ella aún no podía ni caminar sin que nadie la estuviera sujetando, apenas estaba aprendiendo.

—… ¿Desde cuándo caminas? —al terminar su pregunta la niña cayó de trasero al piso—ven, creo que encontré uno—la tomó en sus brazos y fueron hasta el sillón. Otro trueno iluminó la sala e hizo que la niña se escondiera en el cuello de Shura—El señor Babadook… tiene un nombre interesante, ¿Te gustaría este? —sentó a la niña a su lado en el sofá y la arropó con su mantita.

—Baba, Baba, Baba.

—Así que este es el tal Baba. Vamos a ver que tiene este libro de especial para que andes repitiendo su nombre cada cinco segundos—Shura vio que el libro, a pesar de su cubierta roja, por dentro era gris, blanco y negro y con figuras en 3D que eran un poco escalofriantes—veamos… "_Si está en una palabra o está en una mirada… no puedes deshacerte del Babadook_" que inicio tan raro—Shura pasó la pagina—"_Si eres realmente inteligente y sabes bien lo que es ver… entonces puedes hacerte amigo con uno especial..._" —Shura observo la figura de la extraña criatura que salía detrás de una puerta_—"… un amigo tuyo… y mío"_

Shura jaló una pestaña de la página y la extraña criatura sacó un brazo en forma de saludo.

—Baba…

—"_Su nombre es Sr. Babadook… y éste es su libro" —_Shura iba leyendo con paciencia a pesar de que sabía que su sobrinita no entendería mucho lo que decía, solo cuando el nombre de la criatura salía. Pasó la página y las figuras cambiaron, ahora había la figura de un niño mirando un closet—"_Un sonido que retumba y luego 3 golpes definidos… Ba ba ba, ¡Dook, Dook, Dook!... ahí es cuando sabes que está cerca…"_ pero que… _"lo verás…" _¿si miras? —Shura abrió el closet del libro y en él habían solo unos "ba ba ba, dook dook" —"_Esto es lo que él usa, ¿es gracioso, no crees?.."._ —Shura vio que la pagina mostraba lo que sería el Babadook, traía una capa negra encima que cubría todo su cuerpo y un sobrero de copa negro, su cara era de espanto, no tenia palabras para describir esa mirada lunática que tenía el extraño ser_—"Míralo en tu habitación por la noche… no podrás pegar un ojo"_

Shura vio como la figura del Babadook se intentaba lazar sobre la figura del niño que dormía en su cama.

—Esto no parece un libro para niños—pasó a la siguiente pagina, pero nada mejoró_—"Pronto me quitaré mi gracioso disfraz. Ten en cuenta lo que has leído… y cuando veas lo que hay debajo… desearas haber estado… __**muerto**__" _¿Qué es esto? —Shura pasó a la siguiente página pero no había mas nada escrito, estaba todo en blanco— ¿Qué clase de libros te compra tu madre?

—Baba, Baba.

—Es hora de dormir—Shura tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la empezó a mecer de aquí para allá para que se durmiera.

Al cabo de una media hora, Catarina ya estaba profunda. Shura la colocó en su cuna y la arropó con cuidado.

—Babadook… puras mierdas—Shura tomó el libro y lo rompió en varios pedazos. Tomó las pedazos del libro y los botó en la papelera de la cocina—no voy a dejar que Catarina vea eso, jamás.

_**2:30 am**_

Shura había ido a su cuarto, sabía que en unas horas Catarina despertaría y él tenía que estar descansado. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la paz del hogar de volviera una pesadilla.

— ¡Baba, Baba! —los gritos de Catarina hicieron caer a Shura de la cama. La bebé lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Cata… ¡Cata! —Shura llegó al cuarto de la niña y la saco de la cuna— ¿Qué te pasa? —sabía que no recibiría respuesta pero sería más fácil saber que le pasaba a su sobrina si ella pudiera decir algo—ya deja de… llorar—Shura sintió una brisa a sus espaldas, no habían ventanas abiertas. Poco a poco fue volteando hasta quedar cara a cara con el closet de madera de Catarina.

—Baba…

—Cata… ¿Qué sucede? —en eso se escucharon exactamente 3 golpes… dentro del armario—… vámonos de aquí—cayó otro rayo y las luces de la casa murieron—perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Shura corrió hasta su cuarto junto a Catarina y trancó la puerta con llave. Pensaba que en su cuarto estaría seguro con la niña.

—Esto no puede ser… ven, vamos a dormir, vamos a dormir con tu tío favorito mi pequeña—Shura metió a la niña en su cama y ambos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños. Shura no se preocupo de lo que fuera que haya pasado en el cuarto de Catarina.

_**3:00 am**_

La oscuridad de la noche se apoderó de todo el cuarto. Cada pared, cada objeto, cada rincón quedó atrapado en una oscuridad absoluta, una oscuridad asfixiante. Era como si la luz del mundo se hubiera ido.

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco. Algo había quitado el seguro.

—Mmmm…

Las tablas del piso sonaron, despernando un poco a Shura.

— ¿El Cid?... —Shura tapó su cabeza con la sabana—déjame dormir…

—Ba ba… —Shura abrió los ojos. Una voz desconocida había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación—dook, dook, ¡DOOK! —era una voz áspera y llena de maldad.

—… Cata… —Shura volteó a ver a su sobrina, la niña seguía ahí con él—…

—Ío, Baba… —Shura contuvo la respiración al escuchar a Catarina. La niña seguía dormida.

De repente algo jaló bruscamente la sabana de sus cuerpos, dejándolos expuestos. Shura solo logró ver que justo frente a él, sobre la cama, estaba el libro rojo.

— ¿Qué? Yo lo rompí… —Shura abrió el libro y vio que todas las piezas estaban pegadas. Todas la paginas estaban pegadas… pero había algo diferente—hay algo nuevo, _"Apostaré contigo… te haré una apuesta"_ ¿qué? ¿Una apuesta? —en eso se abrió una de las puertas del armario del cuarto se Shura_—… "Mientras más lo niegues… más fuerte me haré"_

En eso la otra puerta se abrió lentamente junto a un chirrido. Shura pasó la página y se encontró con una figura del Babadook lanzándose sobre uno de los personajes del libro. Ya no era la amable figurita de antes, era diferente, más diabólica.

—"_¡DEJAME ENTRAR!"_ —Shura pasó la pagina nuevamente, parecía que el libro tuviera vida—"_Empiezas a cambiar cuando me introduzco. El Babadook va creciendo justo debajo de tu piel. ¡Ven! ¡Ven a ver que hay debajo!"_ suena a un monstruo pedófilo—al parecer a lo que fuese que hubiera ahí en esos momentos no le gustó mucho el comentario que terminó azotando las puertas del armario—… —al voltear la página Shura se encontró a si mismo asesinando a su hermano, luego a su cuñada y de ultimo a la bebé—no, no… —la ultima pagina mostraba a él mismo quitándose la vida—… ¿Qué es esto?

La oscuridad volvió a invadir la habitación, quedaban la mitad del cuarto en oscuridad total.

—… ¿Quién está ahí?

—Ba ba…

—No…

—Dook, dook, ¡DOOK! —una figura envuelta en una capa tan negra como la brea salió de la oscuridad. Tenía unos dedos muy largos, estos iban envueltos como en unos guantes y el sombrero de copa resaltaba sobre su cabeza. La criatura levantó lentamente uno de sus brazos y con uno de sus largos y horribles dedos apuntó a Caterina.

— ¡Aléjate! —Shura tomó a su sobrina— ¡no te la llevaras!

En eso un objeto grande sale volando hacia Shura y termina estrellándose en la pared detrás de la cama. Shura se paró con rapidez y luego algo lo agarró por el cuello y lo elevó contra la pared. Catarina estaba sola en la cama. Shura vio como la criatura se iba acercando cada vez más hacia su sobrina.

—No… no, por favor ella no…

—Baba… —Catarina estaba en la cama sin poder moverse.

—Cata… ¡por favor no! —Shura vio como la criatura negra tomaba a su sobrina en brazos. El Babadook y él hicieron contacto visual, sus ojos eran de un blanco que se distinguía del resto del ojo, su mirada era devoradora, te helaba los huesos. Y su sonrisa, esos dientes… todo en él te dejaba sin aliento.

—No… ¡DÉJALA! —la casa comenzó a temblar y Shura cayó al piso. La criatura fue caminando hasta la oscuridad con la niña en brazos—no… ¡déjala en paz, maldita criatura!

—Ío… —Catarina veía a su tío que estaba tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

—Cata… no, no ¡NO! —lo siguiente fue la oscuridad invadiendo toda la casa. Catarina había desaparecido junto a la negra criatura— ¡NOOO!

— ¡SHURA!

— ¡AAAAAH!

—Deja de gritar crío tonto—Shura abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada oscura de su hermano mayor.

— ¿El Cid?... eres tú, hermano—Shura se lanzó sobre su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo—Catarina… Cata, ella… no la supe cuidar y ahora el Babadook….

— ¿El Babadook? —dijo El Cid mirando a su hermano con una ceja levantada—¿Qué has estado fumando últimamente, Shura?

— ¿Ah? Pero si anoche estaba en el cuarto y estaba esa cosa negra y recuerdo muy bien que se estaba llevando a Catarina.

—… te refieres a ESA Catarina—El Cid señalo a la cocina. Shura corrió al lugar señalado y se encontró con que Alexandra estaba cocinando y Catarina jugaba con sus muñecos en su silla—creo que tuviste una pesadilla.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo recuerdo muy bien todo, estaba aquí y…

—Llegamos hace unos minutos y lo único que sé es que estabas dormido en el sofá con una película puesta, casualmente, llamada El Babadook—Shura pestañeo varias veces—no sé si es la presión de los exámenes o qué, pero tuviste un sueño muy realista.

—Imposible…

—Muchas gracias por cuidar a la niña, Shura—su cuñada se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shura—si quieres puedes desayunar y luego regresas a tu departamento—Shura estaba a punto de decir que si hasta que vio a su sobrina jugar con la condenada muñeca sin rostro.

—Antes que cualquier cosa, dime ¿Por qué Catarina tiene una muñeca como esa? —dijo señalando a la espeluznante cosa.

— ¿Ella? Es una muñeca que le perteneció a mi abuela, con el tiempo se le fue borrando el rostro porque era pintado y a mí me gustaba cuando era niña y a Cata también le gusta mucho.

—Eso no explica el Baba.

—No, mas bien, creo que cuando dice el Baba se refiere a la señora Bárbara, su nana.

— ¿Tiene una nana? Tiene una nana y vienes a decirme a mí que la cuide.

—Sí, es más barato—dijo El Cid—además de que está de vacaciones.

—… esto no tiene lógica—dijo Shura tocándose el cabello.

—Nada en nuestra familia lo tiene—dijo Alexandra mientras le daba de comer a su hija.

—… no esperaba un respuesta más lógica de ti—dijo Shura—mejor me voy a casa, estoy agotado y quiero dormir unas horas más. Nos vemos hermano.

—Adiós—dijeron la pareja mientras tomaban su desayuno.

_**Departamento de Shura.**_

Abrió la puerta del departamento y tiró su mochila con los libros a una esquina de la sala. Solo quería dormir, dormir y dormir.

— ¿Qué coños es esto? —Shura había ido a revisar su buzón, tenía facturas y más facturas. Pero algo había llamado su atención, un sobre blanco un poco más grande que el resto de cartas—… ¡Oh por Dios! Esa enana… no lo puedo creer. ¿Se va a casar?

Era una incitación para una boda y no para cualquier boda, era la boda de su amiga Eleanor, a la cual no había visto en algún tiempo.

— ¿En Grecia? Esto será interesante… me imagino que los habrá invitado a todos. Esto será épico… y necesito unas buenas vacaciones—en eso el celular de Shura comenzó a sonar— ¿Lorena? Hola.

—_Hola, Shura._

— ¿Sucede algo?

—_Mmm… quería preguntarte algo…_

—Lo que tu quieras, soy todo oídos.

— _¿Quisieras salir conmigo hoy en la tarde? A tomar un café o algo_.

—… Por supuesto, nos vemos luego.

—_Nos vemos—_Shura trancó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Soy todo un suertudo… ¡AAAH! —Shura volteó y ahí estaba la condenada muñeca sin rostro— ¡Sucia muñeca! ¡Sucia Alexandra!

Ya lo tenía planeado todo. Presentaría sus exámenes y luego buscaría el pasaje para irse a la boda de su amiga. Tendría todo el sexo que quisiera con Lorena hasta que se fuera de España… o eso suponía él, pasaría tiempo con sus amigos y lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que preocuparse de cuidar a su sobrina en mucho tiempo.

—Nota mental: jamás ver películas de terror cuando cuide a Catarina.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Holiiiiiiiis.**_

_**Aquí les traigo algo que surgió hace poco y para empezar nuevamente con mi rutina de escritura. Shura es un tío muy valiente, ¿Quién lo quisiera de tío? Levanten esas manos :D **_

_**Poniéndonos serias ahora, vi El Babadook hace ya un tiempo y me pareció una peli interesante, muy de terror psicológico pero tampoco es algo así como el Conjuro. A mí me gusto y se las recomiendo ver. Puede que de miedo, puede que no. Es mi primera vez intentando esto así que se hizo lo mejor que se pudo.**_

_**Alexandra y Catarina le pertenecen a mi amiga que amo y adoro con toda mi alma: **__**Threylanz Schwarze.**_

_**Pronto actualizare el otro fic así que no van a esperar mucho :D como ya comencé la Uni y ya me tiene jodida entonces puede que para mediados de la semana con para el próximo fin de semana. **_

_**Por ahora me despido y espero que tengan dulces sueño y que el Babadook no les jale las piernas en la noche. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
